icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IWill Date Freddie
iWill Date Freddie is the 9th episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot iCarly introduces a new feature—called the Blab Cam—where viewers can chat with Sam and Carly on the air. One of the first callers is a fellow Ridgeway Bulldog, named Valerie, who seems more interested in Freddie than Sam or Carly, so that the girls suggest the two should go on a date. Mrs. Benson seems very excited with the fact that Freddie is having a first date and states that she would love to have them over to her apartment. However, Carly convinces Freddie's mother so that the date was set up at the Shay Apartment (which it was). Mrs. Benson gets Freddie ready but in a rather dorky way, so Sam and Carly get the back-up clothes and get Freddie ready for his date. Sam sets up cameras and both girls spy on Freddie's date. Freddie and Valerie have a good first date and become inseparable for the next week. Valerie then asks him to help her do a webshow on the same day as iCarly, causing Freddie to quit the show. He hires Jeremy as iCarly's new tech producer, but Jeremy messes up the show with his constant sneezing. After the disastrous iCarly episode, Valerie admits to Sam that she was just trying to ruin iCarly and establish her own show as the best show on the web. She then offers Sam a place as her co-host. She said that she would call the web-show 'Val and Sam' or 'Sam and Val' if she wanted to. Sam fakes interest, but immediately tells Carly about it, and they both give the news to Freddie. At first, he doesn't believe them, but when he confronts Valerie about it, she admits it. Freddie breaks up with her. He returns in time for the iCarly webcast but unfortunately says that he didn't say he was coming back. Surprised, the girls ask why, and Freddie says that Sam doesn't treat him like he is important to the show. After Sam tells him he is important to iCarly, he returns as iCarly's tech producer. Without Freddie's help, Valerie fails miserably with her show, The Valerie Show. They end up eating watermelon with a spoon. Trivia *On the DVD, Season 1, Volume 1, Disc 2, this episode is called "iWant to Date Freddie," hence this is probably the correct title, not "iWill Date Freddie". ** "iWant to Date Freddie" was also the title of the episode in the UK airings of this episode. *This is the first episode that Sam admits Freddie is just as important to the show as she and Carly are. *This is the first time that Sam and Freddie hug. *This episode has the "Robin Weiner" reference in the webcast scene where Sam says, "We'd like to thank our friend Robin for letting us borrow her weiner dog." *This is the first episode to feature the Spaghetti Tacos. They would later become a running gag throughout the series. *It was during the filming of this episode that Drake Bell (Miranda Cosgrove's former Drake & Josh costar) visited the set. He walked onto the kitchen set and said, "Hey, Megan." (addressing Miranda by the name of her "Drake & Josh" character), and asked, "Where's Josh? Where's Mom and Dad?" A clip of this was included in iBloop. *This is the episode in which Sam finds out about Socko. *Freddie's mom seemed to want Carly to love Freddie, but in iSaved Your Life, she seemed disgusted that they were kissing. She also seems to like Carly (or at least not have a grudge against her) unlike in many other episodes. *This is the first episode focusing on Freddie. *In iKiss, Freddie said his kiss with Valerie didn't count, although when Carly asked if he had kissed Valerie in this episode, Freddie replied "a little". *The word "skunk-bag" as used in this episode is a euphemism for scumbag (a contemptible lowlife), the origin of which has vulgar connotations. Goofs *Jeremy ("Germy") is using a small hand-held camera with a lens that is only two or three cm wide, yet when he is wiping his spittle off it we see his whole hand and part of his arm, indicating that he is wiping spittle off a sheet of glass, not the actual camera lens. *When Valerie's TV monitor falls it has no power cord attached, so it couldn't actually work. *When the monitor fell on Valerie, she said she was okay. In reality, she would have been extremely hurt. Quotes Freddie: I don't even know if I should take her out. Sam: Just take the girl out, kiss her, and then stand back before she pukes on you. Mrs. Benson: Freddie, tell her Sam the rule about standing up straight. Freddie: You won't get respect if your back's not erect. spits out a mouthful of watermelon Mrs. Benson: Freddie There is a living, breathing girl out there who wants to go out with you. This may never happen again! ... turns to Carly Unless Carly changes her mind. Carly: Freddie and I are just buds. Mrs. Benson: I totally understand. Carly: Thank you. Mrs. Benson: WHY WON'T YOU LOVE MY SON?! Spencer: [singing] I'm cookin', cookin' things, cookin' things for people to eat, I'm cookin', cookin' things, things that people will cheeeeeeew! Freddie: It's Valerie! Carly: Sam, stall her! Sam: door Hey, Valerie, how goes it? Valerie: I'm great! Is Freddie there because I-- slams door shut Carly: I said to stall her! Sam: She is stalled. I slammed the door right in her face! Freddie: Yup, we've gone out every night this week. I'd say we're almost officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam: So, which one are you? Carly: Have you kissed her yet? Freddie: Maybe. A little. Sam: No way! Did she puke? gives Freddie a quick kiss on the lips, and then leaves. Jeremy: She kissed you, and she's not even your mom! ... Sneezes Impressive! Sneezes Sam: Come here, Freddie! Freddie: Leave me alone, Sam! Sam, what are you gonna-- pushes Freddie out of his apartment. He crawls to Carly´s apartment, while Carly and Sam follow him. He gets up Freddie: That was assault! Carly: Why are you quitting iCarly? Sam: Yeah, why? Freddie: Well, 'cause maybe I don't like the way Sam treats me! Carly: Oh, come on! Freddie: Yeah, she's always putting me down, and calling me mean names, and everytime I get an ice cream cone, she takes it and she licks it. She just licks it all over the place, just to bug me! Spencer: '''Do you guys want some dessert? '''Valerie: What's in the house? Spencer showed the dessert card, with only the word 'Pudding' Freddie: '''I... guess.. we'll have the pudding...? '''Spencer: I'm sorry, were out of pudding. some pudding off his lip Carly: That little-- Sam: Say it! Carly: I don't like to say it. Spencer says it's not ladylike. Sam: Say it! Carly: That SKUNKBAG! Sam: Feels good, doesn't it?! Carly: Yeah, it does! Sam: We're gonna go tell Freddie?! Carly: Yeah, we are! Sam: Can we get a smoothie first?! Carly: No, we can not! Spencer: the phone with the Sunshine Girl HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO?!? Wait, how much for the Twin Mints? Sam: ''Carly'' Now what? Carly: We can't do the show without someone doing the tech stuff! comes out of the elevator, raises his hand at Sam and Carly. Audience cheers Freddie:'' '''quietly ''You were right. '''Sam: Valerie admitted she tried to steal me? Freddie: '''Yeah, she even tried me to talk you into doing her show. She's a skunk sack! '''Sam: Bag Freddie: '''Bag '''Carly: Freddie so whatd'you do? Freddie:'' depressed Broke up with her. '''Carly:' I'm sorry! Freddie:'' quietly It's cool ''walks over to Jeremy's laptop and goes to splashface Sam: Well, c'mon let's do a butt kickin webshow that'll take your mind off it! Carly: Totally. Look, I know we haven't rehearsed with y... Freddie:'' Carly'' I didn't say I'd come back to icarly Carly: Well yeah but you said that Valerie admi... Freddie: That doesn't mean she was wrong when she said that you guys don't treat me like I'm important to the show. Carly: I always tell you how important you are! Freddie: Yeah you do'' his head to Sam'' Carly: Sam ''Tell him he's just as important to the show as we are! '''Sam:' Ahhhhhhhh why don't you just make me drink out of a toilet! Carly:'' 'her arms Tell him! '''Sam: over to Freddie Freddie, you're just as important to iCarly as we are. smiles. Sam and Freddie hug each other. Sam gives Freddie a weggie Freddie: Uggh! she gave me a wedgie! Sam: No charge now c'mon lets do the show! Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog:Spaghetti Taco Recipe Spencer's blog:MY AWESOME DATING TIPS Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 109 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes